


Last Night

by NaomiJameston



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Shameless Smut, alcove squid, graduated Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/pseuds/NaomiJameston
Summary: Hermione chases students out of alcoves. Severus shows her that they can be worth studying... intimately.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 233





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyx/gifts).



> Based on the absolutely stunning art by foxy, posted on tumblr: https://foxyloves.tumblr.com/post/627272733144776704/lightning-fields

“Honestly, Carlisle.” Hermione Granger was annoyed. One would think four years of patrols- minus that gap year where she fought a war- would have immunized her against the rising disgust in her every time she found a cavorting couple in the alcove under the stairs, but it hadn’t. She had hoped to be free of the obligation of patrolling when she’d returned as an eighth year, but Headmaster Snape had made it clear that with all of the remaining tension from the war, he needed every possible ally on board. So she’d stiffened her upper lip in the most purely British way she could, accepted her promotion to Co-Head Girl, and had accepted her patrol schedule stoically. But really…

“We’re sorry, miss,” Allison Winslow- 5th year, Ravenclaw- whispered. She was huddled behind her boyfriend, 6th year Gryffindor William Carlisle, who towered over Hermione. He was a Beater on the Quidditch team, with a neck as thick as Hermione’s thigh and the muscle on the rest of him to match. He reminded Hermione of an old-timey mob boss’ bodyguard she’d seen in a movie once, but he didn’t have the personality to hold it up. He was a giant teddy bear, and his head bowed low.

“I’m sorry, too,” he said. “We just… it’s the last night and-”

“I know and I can’t take points off because of that, but I want you to know how disappointed I am in both of you,” she said, placing her hands on her hips. “If your parents knew-”

“Are you going to tell them?” Winslow squeaked as she shoved the edges of her shirt into her skirt’s waistband. “My father will kill me!”

“Mine, too,” Carlisle muttered, his face flushing and paling at the same time, leaving him oddly spotted.

Hermione huffed out a breath but before she could respond, a voice spoke behind her.

“The Head Girl will not be speaking with your parents, but  _ I  _ will.” Headmaster Snape stepped from the shadows where he’d been standing, crossing his arms and glowering at the couple. “You have been warned before. There are no more chances.”

The two spoke over each other in a vain attempt to beg for forgiveness but Snape’s face was stone.

“You will escort Miss Winslow back to Ravenclaw Tower,” Snape said in his smooth monotone, flicking a glance at Hermione when she opened her mouth to protest. “Then you will return to your own dorm, Mr Carlisle. Letters will be sent to your parents tonight, and I’m sure you will have a lot to think about on the train ride home. You are dismissed.”

The two scooted past him, Carlisle wrapping an arm around Winslow, and they mounted the stairs that hid the alcove. Winslow’s sniffles grew fainter and fainter before fading completely. 

“I hope their parents won’t come down on them too harshly,” Hermione mused. “They certainly aren’t the first to let their hormones run away with them.”

Snape snorted. “They aren’t, no, and I’ll remind their parents of their own exploits when I write said letters. I doubt they’ll have anything worse than a conversation about safety and wise choices. And perhaps hiding better.”

“Yes, this alcove is pretty popular,” Hermione laughed. “I can’t say I’ll miss putting it behind me.”

“I’ll admit to being a little surprised I’ve never caught you in one, Miss Granger,” Snape said, nodding to the alcove. “I would have thought with your Weasley being as randy as any-”

This time it was Hermione’s turn to snort. “Hardly. We were never physical and that’s part of what led to our breaking it off. He needs someone who will put him first, and I am absolutely not going to do that.”

Snape’s eyebrow lifted. “But with your academic career finished, what will you put first?”

She laughed. “Are you asking me what I want to be when I grow up, sir?”

“You are grown up,” he said, pinning her with a hot glance that she barely caught before he shrugged, “but yes, I suppose I am. What is the vaunted Brightest Witch of Her Age going to do now?”

“Besides take some time off?” she shook her head ruefully. “I haven’t the foggiest idea, honestly. There are so many things I could do and so many people have so many opinions on what I should do. The only person who hasn’t offered me a job yet is you.”

He tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “Were you expecting an offer?”

“I… well…” She dropped her gaze to the floor. “I had hoped my grades would-”

“Miss Granger,” he was suddenly very close and she had to crane her neck to look at him. His gaze was hot and intense on her own, and her cheeks flushed. “I will not offer you a position here.”

“But- But why not?”

He stepped closer, his robes brushing along the edges of her shoes, and he leaned down so that they were almost touching.

“Because, Miss Granger, while I want you under me, I do not want you as my subordinate. The rulebook has some pretty harsh things to say about interpersonal relationships between staff members.”

Her eyes grew wide. “Oh…”

“If you are not interested in such a proposal, I will of course pass on an invitation to interview. Professor McGonagall has made no secret her intention to retire in the next decade- before the Potter-Weasley clan resurfaces. But I am certain she will have no objections to stepping aside for you.”

She licked her lips self-consciously but her voice was firm. “And if I’m more interested in a personal relationship with the Headmaster, sir?” 

His eyes glowed hotter and his smile was wicked. “Then I would have to rescind the invitation. And remind you that since you have graduated, you are no longer a student. The rules are rather looser on guests found hiding in alcoves.”

With a cheeky grin, Hermione slid backwards into the alcove and extended her hand to Snape. “Would you care to join me, sir?”

He moved faster than she expected, their bodies colliding deliciously as he pushed her deeper into the alcove until her back pressed against the wall. 

“Call me Severus,” he said, lowering his head to press his lips against her neck. “Are you sure-”

“Oh yes,” she said, her smile bright. “I am very, very sure.”

“Thank Merlin.”

He went to work with hands and lips, caressing her face and holding her close as his tongue delved deep. She was inexperienced and their noses bumped together, but he was patient. He kissed her slowly, methodically, as though she was a dessert he intended to savor. Hermione writhed beneath him, clutching at his back and burying a hand in his hair. 

His hands caressed her sides, pulling her hips flush with his own. She gasped at the hardness that pressed at her core before recapturing his lips with ardor. He braced against the wall as she pulled him closer and slid his hand between them. He slid aside her knickers to caress the center of her tension.

“Oh, but you are perfect,” he mumbled, slicking his fingers with her wetness. She keened, pulling him back to kiss her harder. He circled her clit gently, teased it with little strokes of his thumb, and she bucked against him. 

“Severus- I don’t… I can’t-” She panted, her head thrown back against the stone wall and her eyebrows drawn together. “I’ve never-”

“I am honored to be your first,” Severus said, pressing hot, open mouth kisses to her neck. “Just hold on to me.”

His fingers pressed slightly harder against her swollen clit, circling tighter and tighter in imitation of the tension she could feel behind her navel. Tighter, harder, faster-

“Please, please, please,” she cried. Her thighs shook under her and Severus thrust a knee between her legs to hold her up. His thumb pressed gently along the top of her clit and slid along the slick button.

She screamed her release and bucked wildly against him as she shattered. She could feel him still caressing her gently, his other hand holding her face to his, cheek to cheek. He crooned encouragingly as she drifted, her legs collapsing under her. 

He removed his hand with a final caress that brought a satisfied whimper from her throat, and he pulled her close to hold her as she shook.

“That was- that was…”

“Beautiful,” he said, his voice perhaps a trifle smug. “ _ You’re _ beautiful.”

“I’m not,” she snorted. “I’m too short, too skinny. My hair’s a mess. My-”

“No,” he said firmly, cutting her litany off. “And to hell with anyone who would think that. You are a beautiful young woman with an incredible passion for life.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. “You’re beautiful, too.”

He chuckled. “I wasn’t looking for a compliment, but thank you, regardless.”

She stepped back, her eyebrows drawing together in what he realized was her “deep thought” face. “That’s not… we’re not done, are we? I mean! That was lovely, don’t misunderstand me, but-”

He couldn’t help it and laughed. Hermione glared at him and pouted.

“I know I’m not exactly brilliant at this, but you don’t have to laugh,” she muttered.

“I’m not, I promise,” he said, wiping his hand over his mouth in an attempt to smother his smile. “You’re just so adorably ruffled.”

“...I can’t decide whether or not I’m insulted.”

Severus lifted her hand to press a kiss to the palm. “To answer your question, Hermione, there is so much more, but we can stop now, if you wish.”

“Not on your life! I want to know everything.” She nodded decisively and Severus was hard pressed to not laugh at her again.

“Then may I suggest a few changes?” He waved his wand and the alcove widened. A bed appeared out of thin air, the covers already turned down invitingly. Torches lit themselves as they appeared on the alcove walls, and the tapestry that had partially obscured the alcove grew large enough to cover the entire open wall. 

“Oh.” She looked up at him with an embarrassed grin. “I thought I was supposed to be the clever one.”

“You are welcome to attempt to rattle my brains enough to reclaim your crown,” he said smugly, pulling her close to slide her shirt buttons open. Hermione copied him, but he had many, many more buttons than she did, and he was cupping her breasts long before she’d made much progress. She huffed, tapped her wand in her pocket, and said, “ _ Exue _ !” Severus’ buttons flew open as one and his robes whipped off to land in a heap behind him. 

“Impatient Gryffindor,” he said, shaking his head. She repeated the spell on herself and his grin turned feral. “Not that I mind, of course.”

“I didn’t think you would,” she said, but though her voice was teasing, flirty, her fingers twisted and her feet shifted. He caressed her cheek before pulling her into a gentle kiss.

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen in my life,” he told her, trailing kisses down her neck. His hands cupped her breasts as though weighing them and he smiled posessively. “Perfection.”

He slid her back to lie on the bed, but stood over her to take in the view. He couldn’t imagine how he’d missed her maturity after the war. She’d been legal for over a year but he’d somehow just… not seen her. And a part of his brain was screaming fire and brimstone at him for noticing her now- she was too young, even if she was legal. He was a lecherous old man…

He squashed that part of his brain mercilessly. He was a man who had a beautiful woman naked in his bed, and he was being dreadfully rude to her. Her face was flushed and the redness traveled endearingly down to the crest of her breasts. Her hands clutched at the sheets below her in her quest to fight down her embarrassment. He tutted.

“I have neglected you terribly,” he said. She shook her head in denial but he interrupted whatever she was going to say. “I have. You’re thinking.”

“I never stop thinking,” she replied with a cheeky grin. Severus returned it as he clasped her ankle to pull her to the end of the bed.

“We’ll see.”

He set to work with lips and tongue and fingers, stroking and licking and biting gently on her thighs. He delighted in the noises she made- loud and without restraint- and he cast a forgotten  _ Silencio _ around them. He had no intention of shushing her.

She reached her peak a second time and screamed his name as she crested. He allowed himself a secret, wicked smile against her thigh as she clenched around his fingers. She was still so tight but so, so wet.

He stood to slide her back to the center of the bed before climbing up to kneel between her legs. She stared up at him through the damp curls caught on her face from her throes, her eyes languid and soft. She opened her arms to him, pulling him close to kiss him thoroughly.

“Are you-”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

He slid into her gently, slowly, feeling her walls close on him deliciously. He panted short, hot huffs through his mouth in concentration. She was so tight. So perfect. She writhed under him and keened quietly.

“I’m sorry. Am I hurting you? I can-” He tried to slide back out, but Hermione crossed her ankles behind him.

“Don’t you  _ fucking _ dare,” she snarled. She pulled hard against him and he lost his balance, sliding to the hilt in one smooth movement. She shrieked triumphantly and he dropped his head to chuckle into her neck.

“You are a wonder, Hermione,” he muttered. Gently he pulled almost to his tip before sliding home again, his witch crooning enthusiastically in his ear. She threw her head back, her curls flying wildly. Her arms wrapped around him, and she scooted herself so that she could pull her hips up. They matched his thrust for thrust, and the two became almost one body as they matched pace. Heat built between them and they panted together as they kissed and released for air. Severus’ thrusts began to lose rhythm and he ground his teeth.

“Are you on anything?” he asked.

She nodded. “I’m safe. Potion. Your recipe.”

He buried his face in his hair and growled as his hips took on a life of their own, thrusting and bucking wildly. He buried himself as deep as he could, grunting and biting back a whine as he found release. Hermione writhed under him, the sensation new and, if he read her face correctly, very welcome. Her eyelids fluttered and she clamped around him.

He gathered her close and pulled her into his arms as he let himself fall. 

“That was…”

“Yeah,” she agreed with a tired smile. “Yes, it was.”

He grunted and pressed a kiss to the top of her head where she nestled it on his chest. His eyes closed and he chuckled wearily.

“We can’t stay here in this alcove, Hermione.”

She nodded sadly. “I know. I’ll leave first and you can leave a few minutes after me. The Prefects aren’t likely to be around, but just in case-”

He opened one eye to glance at her. “What on earth are you talking about?”

She blinked at him, rolling over to balance on an arm and look him in the face. “Um, going back to Gryffindor Tower? It wouldn’t do to be seen like this, even if you  _ are _ the Headmaster.”

Severus chuckled and pulled her down for a kiss.

“I have a better idea,” he said. He snapped his fingers and they Apparated, landing in his bed in the Headmaster’s quarters. Hermione looked around curiously.

“Oh,” she said with a rueful laugh. “That’s a much better idea.”

“I rather thought so.” He rolled over, sliding his legs between hers, and kissing her deeply. “We’re nowhere near done.”

~~~~~~

  
  


“Stay with me,” he said some time later. They were twined together, her head on his shoulder and his hand caressing her hair, but it fell away as she sat up to rest on her back.

“But you said… the rules?”

He snorted. “Since when do you care about rules? And besides, why should some doty old governors get to decide what I do with my time?”

“Or whom?” she snickered. She laid her head back down on his shoulder to run her fingers through the sparse hair on his chest while she thought. “Are you asking me to be a teacher? Or to stay as your paramour?”

“What I’m asking is for you to stay until you decide what you want to do with your life.” He kissed the top of her head. “If you decide you want to be a teacher here, I’ll happily step down. If you want to travel the world, I will give you a Portkey to activate any time you wish to return. If you want to retire to quiet obscurity with a garden and a dozen cats, I’ll set up a Floo.”

“You’d do all that for me?” she asked quietly. Severus sighed. 

“I’m not asking you to marry me, Hermione. What I  _ am _ asking is that you give this a chance. If you want this to be your last night in this castle and in my arms-”

“Never!” she cried, squeezing his leg where hers wrapped around it. He gave a startled grunt but laughed and hugged her.

“Well good, I’m glad we agree on that, at least.” He pulled the sheets up to cover them both and yawned. “Sleep on it, Hermione. There’s nothing that needs to be decided tonight.”

“Oh, I’m staying,” she said, rubbing her cheek against his chest. “At least for the summer.”

“Good,” he mumbled sleepily. He waved his hand and the light in his quarters flashed out, leaving them in comfortable darkness.

~~~~~~

The next morning, an owl tapped impatiently on the master bedroom’s window at Grimmauld Place. Harry sat up to stare blearily at the window and slap around the nightstand for his glasses. Sliding them on, he stood and wobbled his way over to let the owl in. It dropped the letter on the windowsill with an annoyed hoot and flew away with a disgruntled ruffle of feathers. Harry blinked at it slowly, his brain slowly waking up.

“A school owl?” Ginny asked, her voice muffled as she peeked out from under the pillows. “ What in the world does Snape want?”

“It’s not from Snape,” he replied, sliding the envelope open. He read the short missive three times before he finally understood the words. “Huh. Hermione says she’s staying on for a summer study at Hogwarts. Something about cataloging the alcoves.”

Ginny snorted. “She is  _ so _ weird sometimes.”

“Yeah, but I guess she’s happy, so... “ He tossed the letter over his shoulder to instead tug at the covers hiding his fiance. “Now then, where were we?”


End file.
